Extraordinary
by booksbite3
Summary: Jane Doe was anything but ordinary. But even she wasn't expecting an owl to turn up at her window. Flash forward and she is suddenly the first ever muggle at Hogwarts. This is a AU so some things are different from cannon also in this book Harry is Harry Styles
1. Prologue

Jane always knew she was special. By five she could read and write as well as most adults. Her vocabulary was so vast that she often intimated her peers. She was also very mathematically advanced. But what most people found the most strange about her was her appearance. She was born with naturally blue hair, and large beautiful hot pink eyes.

Jane was laying starfish style in her bed, head buried in her pillow. She had dropped out of school the week before. All the other girls were too jealous of her and since she was already as smart as a Harvard graduate she decided to just quit.

She had almost fallen asleep when she heard a loud pecking on her window. "Ugh!" She moaned into her pillow. The noise continued and eventually she gave in and rolled out of bed.

"The hell?"

Sitting on her windowsill was an owl with amazing rainbow feathers. Clutched in the owls beak was a white envelope with a red wax seal. She quickly opened the window. The owl flew in and perched on her cherry red dresser.

"Hey there feathers watcha got there?" She asked.

The owl stared back at her intentionally dropping the letter. He gave her a long stare as if to say "pick it up human."

Jane carefully reaches out her hand, ready to pull it back if the owl lunched at her. She grabbed the letter and opened it curiously.  
"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally we don't accept non-magic people (muggles) but due to your academic achievements we have made an exception. P.S you can keep the owl."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Hogwarts Express

"_Cleaning up today found that old Zeppelin shirt You wore when you ran away. And no one could feel your hurt. We're too young, too dumb to know things like love. But I know better now"_

Jane had managed to snag her own compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She sat by herself with books that she had acquired in Diagon Alley stacked on the seats around her. Being an orphan living on her own Jane hadn't had enough money to buy a lot of books, but luckily for her the shop keeper at Flourish and Blotts had taken a shine to her and let her have as many free books as she wanted.

Perched atop one of the book stacks was the owl that had delivered her letter. He hadn't been wearing a name tag when he showed up so Jane decided to name him after her favorite band, 5 Seconds of Summer or 5sos for short.

As she was about to finish her tenth book of the trip Jane heard the compartment door slowly slide open. Four boys walked into compartment. Jane recognized the newcomers and rolled her eyes. It was her least favorite band One Direction.

"Hello luv, mind if we sit here?" Everywhere else is full?" Harry asked, his forest green eyes glimmering with question.

"It's a free train," Jane responded, not looking up from her book.

"American? We don't see a lot of your sort around here," Liam said, as the band all squished in among the books.

Looking up briefly Jane noticed that one band member missing.

"Aren't there supposed to be five of you dorks?"

Niall shrugged his shoulders awkwardly.

"I guess five was a crowd. I take it you know about us. You a muggle born then?"

Jane shut her book "That's one way of putting it."

Harry let out a snort "Are you always so vague?"

"Only when I'm talking to British pop preps."

"Burn!" Shouted Liam.

"She was talking about all of us dolt!" Harry said, shaking his head.

Liam shrugged "Still a solid burn though."

Just as Harry was about to reply the compartment door slid open again. Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Harry mate it's time for the prefect meeting," Ron said.

Hermione's eyes immediately landed on Jane.

"Shouldn't you be wearing your uniform?" Hermione said, giving Jane an obviously jealous look as she admired her outfit. She was wearing a black dress with long flared sleeves ( /us/shop/catalog/product/f21/dress/2000393140) translucent block healed shoes ( /us/shop/catalog/product/f21/shoes/2000369781) and black lipstick.

"Well since robes are for wizards they made a special exception for me."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "If your not a witch what exactly are you?"

Jane picked out a new book as she replied "I'm 100% muggle."

She was now looking down at her book but Jane could feel Harry's gaze boring into her.

"Well 100% muggle I've got things to do and places to be, but I'll be seeing you around."


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

**chapter 2**

The Sorting Hat

Harry didn't come back to the compartment so Jane was able to stay occupied with her books until the train arrived at Hogwarts.

She followed the crowd of students to some carriages but stoped dead in her tracks when she saw what was pulling them.

"So you can see them to then?"

Jane looked behind her and towering over her was Harry, his full mouth was turned downwards. She looked back towards the creatures that had startled her. Skeletal horses stood there peacefully as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"What are they?"

Harry shrugged. "I honestly don't know luv, first time I've seen them."

Jane turned to look at him again bewildered.

"What do you mean you've never seen them before? They aren't exactly hiding."

He shrugged again, an action that was already starting to get on Jane's nerves.

"That's Hogwarts for you. You'll learn soon that things don't always make sense here."

And with that he melted back into the crowd. Jane was able to find an empty carriage and sat by herself for the ride up to the castle. The ginormous castle was very impressive but she had of course already read much about it, and seen many pictures.

Once they reached the front gates of the castle all the students climbed out of their carriages and made their way towards the great hall. Jane was about to join them when she heard somebody call her name.

"Jane Doe."

Jane turned to face the speaker. She was an older woman with a strict looking expression on her face.

"Yes?"

"I'm professor McGonagle. I'm here to escort you to where the first years are waiting to be sorted."

Jane nodded, she had read all about the sorting process.

Professor McGonagle lead Jane down a series of hallways lined with suites of armor, marble statues, and most fascinating of all paintings whose subjects moved and talked. Finally they stoped in front of large door. Younger children were already waiting there looking both nervous and excited.

Jane felt out of place surrounded by young witches and wizards, but even before this she had always been a fish out of water.

Suddenly the door to the great hall swung open and they were all ushered inside. Jane was immediately hit with waves of chatter. Returners were loudly catching up at their house tables, and newcomers were breaking their nervous silence to marvel at the enchanted ceiling that displayed the starry night sky.

Jane kept herself focused on what she new was coming, the sorting ceremony. She had read up on all the different houses, familiarizing herself with the qualities each embodied. But still she felt uncertain about which house would be hers. Would she be brave enough to be Gryffindor? Smart enough to be Ravenclaw? Or maybe cunning enough to be Slytherin? All she knew for certain was that she wasn't a dumb Hufflepuff.

As first years were called to put on the sorting hat Jane felt herself begin to fidget nervously. What if she went up there and the hat rejected her? The hat had never sorted a muggle before. Maybe it would just expel her on the spot. Did hats have to power to expel students at Hogwarts?

Jane was so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Professor McGonagle call out "Doe, Jane."

Jane steeled herself and walked towards her fate. As she sat down on the small wooden stool the professor placed the hat her head. The world went dark as the brim of the hat covered her eyes

"Ah a muggle, I must admit this is a first..." a voice penetrated Jane's thoughts. He sounded like a wise old man, kind of like Master Splinter.

"Can you hear my thoughts" she asked inside her head.

"Oh child I can read far more than that!" The voice chuckled.

"So what house will you put me in?"

That hat was silent for a moment before responding. "That my child I still don't know. You are clever there is no doubt, and your presence here is enough to demonstrate your bravery. I can sense a great ambition in you as well, a thirst to prove your worth."

"So you will still sort me? Even though I'm not a witch?"

If the hat was a person Jane thought it would have shaken its head.

"Deciding who does and does not get sorted is out of my hands, so to speak," he chucked. "It is my job to sort those the headmaster or headmistress choices to admit."

It paused again. "That being said your non-magic heritage does give me pause. If I am to choice the house I feel you belong in you will be in for a difficult journey at Hogwarts. Is that a risk you feel able to take on?"

Jane felt her life flash before her eyes, growing up in the orphanage, being teased by jealous girls, being spurned by heart broken boys.

"Yes I can handle it."

"Well if your sure it better be. . ." It trailed of in her head.

"Slytherin!" It shouted out loud.

The great hall was filled with gasps, and surprised whispers. The first ever muggle at Hogwarts had been sorted into the house of blood puritans.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A Hogwarts Feast**

Jane rose from the sorting stool and was ushered towards the Slytherin table. Unlike the previously sorted students she did not receive a warm welcome from her new housemates.

Most did their best to ignore her, while others shot her scathing looks. Having read up on all the houses Jane wasn't the least bit surprised by her less than stellar reception. She knew that Salazar Slytherin had been obsessed with blood purity, so much so that he had hidden a basilisk in the school to kill those he thought impure.

Despite her new housemates obvious hostility Jane caught several Slytherin boys checking her out. One boy with white blonde hair, and stunningly grey eyes was caught staring at her by a pug faced girl Jane assumed was his girlfriend.

"Drrrrraaaaco!" She wined.

Jane, not wanting to deal with a jealous girlfriend walked to the other end of the table.

"A muggle sorted into Slytherin? Good Ol' Salzy must be rolling in his grave," a smooth male voice piped up from the Slytherin table.

Jane fixed her eyes on the speaker and immediately recognized his magnificent short black hair, and beautiful brown eyes.

"Like you have room to talk," she replied giving him an appraising once over. "I don't think Salazar Slytherin would be too jazzed about one of his students being in band that's marketed at muggles. . ."

Zayne Malik smirked, and gestured at the empty seat across from him. Not seeing a better place to sit Jane shrugged and sat there.

"What brings a girl like you to place like this?"

Jane was vaguely aware of the sorting ceremony still going on in the background but Zanye had a way of pulling attention away from the world and on to him.

"Fate I guess," Jane replied, shrugging.

He cocked an eyebrow "I think it takes more than fate for a muggle to be accepted to Hogwarts."

"I wouldn't know. Obviously I'm new to the magic world."

They sat in silence for a moment, Zayne's eyes examining her intensely. Just as he was about to speak an old man with a long white beard stood up from the staff table. He didn't have to speak to gain the students attention. The moment he rose from his seat the hall fell into silence. All eyes were fixed upon the old wizard. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore let his gaze linger on the Gryffindor table before continuing.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch."

Then he paused briefly. It was a testament to his leadership that the student body stayed silent, waiting for his next words.

"Lastly I would like to welcome Professor Dolores Umbridge, who will be assuming the role of defense against the dark arts teacher. . . "

He clearly had more to say but as he opened his mouth a strange coughing noise range across the hall.

For the first time Jane's eyes fixed on a woman sitting to the left of the head master.

She was a short woman, with a frog like face. She was dressed head to toe in pink, reminding Jane of an overly sweet strawberry milkshake.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she started "For those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me." Jane glanced around the hall and saw exactly 0 smiling faces. Instead she saw young students faces full off a deep and profound uncertainty. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends.

The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school..." She gave a little nod to the headmaster "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

Soft applause came from a few students but over all nobody seemed all that moved by her strange speech. And then as swiftly as she had stolen the spotlight, Dumbledore refocused the room's attention on him.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating." He said in an outwardly friendly tone, but Jane thought she saw a flash of contempt in his eyes. For the first time since arriving at Hogwarts Jane felt a sense of uneasiness wash over her. She didn't know much about this Umbrage woman, but she could tell she was up to something.


	5. Accepting OC's!

So I am planning on using the Harry Potter ensemble cast in this story but I thought it would be fun to add more ocs as well!

Some OCs I've already created but I thought it would be fun to ask for your help. So if you want to create an OC to be featured in this story just fill out those questions and post them in the comments!

Name:

House:

Year:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Personality:

Significant other/Crush:

Pure blood/half blood/muggle born:

Other:


End file.
